


Perfect Lover

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Wanda tries to wake up Carol. She has to get creative to do so.





	Perfect Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is part 2 to "Take a Load Off (Together)," but I'm making it a separate story for two reasons:  
> 1\. "Take a Load Off (Together)" is a MMoM fic, whereas this one isn't, and  
> 2\. they're literally plotless so they can be read together or alone lol
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait; my life has been so super hectic :( When I'm stressed or depressed, I have little to no motivation to write, but I'm feeling a lot better (and more inspired) now!
> 
> P.S.: this might seem random now, but keep in mind that 2,438 francs ~ $24... it'll make sense later

When Wanda and Carol arrived in Bora Bora, they couldn't stay off each other the whole night. The next day, they did so much exploring and adventuring that they had not had time for sex. Seeing one another in skimpy swimsuits all day created some sexual tension between the two. They had been teasing each other with innuendos and casual caresses, making them even more tense. The day after that was much of the same. 

  
It was day three of their vacation, and as usual, Wanda awoke before Carol. She checked her phone to see the time; Wanda was surprised to see it was just before 8 in the morning. She had been hoping to sleep in a little, but she figured she had might as well just get up. The Avenger crawled out of bed, stretching her dreary muscles. She was wearing Carol's white Nine Inch Nails tee and loose black shorts.

After going to the bathroom, doing her skin routine, and brushing her teeth, Wanda ventured into the kitchen to find something to eat. She opened the refrigerator... and it was empty. Neither she nor Carol had bought any food; they had been eating out at the island's numerous restaurants and food stands for all their meals. The manager of the cabana in which they were staying had given them a few menus for local restaurants that would deliver. Wanda found them on top of the refrigerator and perused them until she found a restaurant that had food both she and Carol would like. She called the restaurant and ordered their food, which, according to the nice lady on the phone, would be there in 30 to 45 minutes. Wanda made her way back to the bedroom to check on Carol. Wanda giggled when she saw Carol splayed out on the bed with her mouth open and her hair wild. 

"Carol..." she sang quietly. No response. "Carol, sweetie, wake up!" she said a little louder. Again, no response. Wanda frowned and crossed her arms. _I guess I'll have to get a little creative, then..._ she thought deviously. Wanda approached the bed and called out to Carol one more time. Carol snorted and shifted from her back to her stomach. Wanda shrugged. "Alright, you leave me with no other choice, then!" Carol was barely covered by the sheets, exposing most of her body. Wanda crawled under the sheets and covered herself and Carol. She caressed Carol's ass and thighs, sighing at the feeling of smooth, warm skin under her fingers. Carol shifted, causing Wanda to pause. When she was sure Carol was still sleeping, Wanda pulled down her purple panties as far as she could. Wanda tried her best to situate Carol so she had easy access, but Carol's limp body made it difficult. Wanda managed to get Carol's panties down far enough to reach what was underneath. Naturally, Carol wasn't wet yet, but Wanda intended to fix that. Wanda bit Carol's ass near where it met her left thigh, causing her partner to pull away. Wanda smirked and decided to stop fucking around.

Wanda ran her tongue from Carol's clit to her perineum, stopping just short of her ass. _How in the hell hasn't she woken up yet?!_ Wanda wondered. She returned to eating Carol out, this time sucking on her clit. _Maybe if I lick her in the right places, she'll wake up,_ Wanda hypothesized. She knew just where to go, so she got to work. Again, Carol was disturbed but failed to awaken. Wanda huffed in frustration and abandoned Carol on the bed to go find her strap on and harness. She searched through her bag of clothes and found her harness, but not the dildo to go with it. Her frustration growing, Wanda inspected her toiletries bag. No toy. Carol had brought some toys along in her toiletries bag without Wanda's knowledge. Wanda snooped in there and finally found the toy. _Bingo!_ Wanda cheered in her head. 

Wanda stripped off her shorts and strapped the toy onto her body, taking a moment to admire the way it looked on her before returning to the bedroom. Carol had stayed in the same exact spot while Wanda was gone. _I can't believe she's_ still _not up yet!_ Wanda sighed and shook her head. She retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand and popped it open. Wanda slathered the sticky substance onto the large toy; she had gotten Carol pretty wet, but it's always better to be safe than sorry. When Wanda snapped the cap of the bottle shut, Carol jumped and groaned. 

"Ughhh, Wanda?" she groaned. 

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" Wanda hissed. 

"What? Where are you?" Carol mumbled. Her hair was covering her eyes, but Wanda was sure they were still closed. Before Carol could ask any more questions, Wanda climbed back on top of her. "Huh? What're you doing?" 

"Shh, just stay still," Wanda cooed. "Let me make you feel good, honey." Carol squealed when she felt the tip of Wanda's cock touch her entrance. When Wanda pushed the toy into Carol, they both groaned as it entered Carol's body inch by inch.

"Oh fuck, that's the big one," Carol observed. She finally picked up her head and moved her hair out of her face. She looked back to see Wanda with her hips flush against Carol's ass, allowing her partner to adjust to the toy. "Oooh, fuck," she moaned. Wanda bit her lip, enjoying the gritty sound of Carol's morning voice. She took Carol's moans as the signal to start moving her hips. Wanda took it slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace until she was pounding into Carol. The latter moaned with each thrust, muttering obscenities along the way. Just as Wanda grabbed Carol's hair and pulled her head back, there was a knock at the door. 

"Hello?" a voice rang out from behind the front door. 

"Who the hell -"

"Shit, the food I ordered!" Wanda whispered sharply. She was frozen in shock. "Uh, just a minute!" She finally had the sense to pull out of Carol, causing the other woman to groan into her pillow. "Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Wanda madly tried to unstrap herself while Carol watched over her shoulder in amusement. She finally got the toy off and threw it on the bed, narrowly missing Carol's face. Wanda found her robe and slipped into it, tying it as she opened the door.

"Hi... 2,438 francs," the delivery man said awkwardly. He must have heard the women getting it on. Wanda stepped away to retrieve her wallet and handed the delivery man a handful of money in exchange for the food. "Uh, miss, this is -"

"It's fine, keep the change. Thank you!" Wanda rushed out. The delivery man gave her a strange look and thanked her before leaving. Wanda slammed the door shut and abandoned the food on the kitchen counter. When she returned to the bedroom, Wanda threw her hands over her face and screamed into them. "Oh my god, that was the most awkward, embarrassing moment of my entire life!" she lamented. Again, Carol just laughed at her girlfriend. Wanda shook her head at Carol and retrieved the toy from near her head. 

"You know, I would have gotten it for you," Carol joked. Wanda shot her an annoyed glare. "All you had to do was ask." Wanda shed her robe and strapped the toy back on wordlessly. Carol opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could get it out, Wanda pushed her head down and thrust the toy back into her body. 

"Shut up and take my cock," Wanda commanded. Carol bit her lip hard to hold back a scream. Wanda pounded into her with a new intensity. With her left hand, she gathered up Carol's hair once more and pulled her head back. Wanda held onto Carol's hip firmly enough to leave marks with her other hand. Carol gave up on trying to keep quiet, but neither woman realized they were probably loud enough for the residents of the nearest cabanas to hear. 

"Fuck yes, Wanda, fuck me just like that," Carol growled. Wanda let go of Carol's hair and wrapped her arm around her body to reach her clit. Carol pushed back onto Wanda in an attempt to feel her even deeper. "I'm so close, baby, so fucking close," Carol whined. "Fuck me with your big cock." Wanda gripped both of Carol's hips and fucked her as deeply as possible. She slowed her pace, allowing Carol to feel each thrust. Carol rubbed her clit fervently, obviously close to climax. "Oh god, please, Wanda, let me come," Carol begged. 

"That's what I like to hear, baby girl. Go ahead and come, baby." Carol threw her head back and stilled as she finally reached her orgasm. Wanda took up a more gentle pace, no longer pounding into her partner. When Carol was finished, Wanda pulled out of her, earning a whimper from the bottom. Wanda grinned proudly.

Carol flopped down onto her stomach, weakened by having been fucked so hard before breakfast. "How about anal after breakfast?" Wanda suggested. Carol smiled and nodded, but Wanda could tell she was falling asleep again. "Seriously?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time you read the words Carol and Wanda
> 
> jk you would probably get alcohol poisoning 
> 
> anyway I hope you liked the story :)
> 
> P.S. to Lily, whoever you are, if you're reading this:  
> I loved your feedback on "Take a Load Off (Together)!" I'm sorry it took so long to get part 2 up (especially because I said it would be up by the end of that week oops), but I hope you liked it!


End file.
